


A Homecoming Surprise

by angelus2hot



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being away for weeks, Hercules finally comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Homecoming Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Homecoming Surprise  
>  **Fandom:** Hercules the Legendary Journeys  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,010  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Hercules/Deianeira  
>  **Summary:** After being away for weeks, Hercules finally comes home.  
>  **A/N:** written for [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt 'Mask' on my card [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/285444.html)

As Hercules carefully pulled the mask down over his face, he made sure nothing showed. He didn’t want anything to give him away. Quietly, he walked up behind the children playing in front of the house.

“Excuse me, little ones.” He waited until the three children turned to look at him with huge wary eyes before he continued to speak, “Is your Mommy home?”

Klonus bravely stepped forward, “Who wants to....”

But before he could finish his question, little Ilea ran towards the house yelling for her Mama.

“Mommy, come quick! There’s a man wanting you and I think he’s bigger than Daddy!”

_Bigger than Daddy?_ He didn’t think his kids would have forgotten what he looked like that quickly. After all he had only been gone for twelve weeks. Surely, they couldn’t have forgotten him that soon.

A small noise from the house caught his attention. As he looked up he was rendered speechless by the beauty of his wife, Deianeira, as she walked towards him. It seemed to take forever until she was finally standing before him. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms, hold her close to his body until nothing could separate them ever again. But first he had to wait for the children to leave.

Without a word to the man standing in front of her, Deianeira quickly shooed her children inside. “Go inside, children.”

“But don’t you think I should....”

Deianeira swiftly shushed him. Klonus liked to pretend he was a man full-grown and look after her and the smaller children but he was still a little boy. “No, Klonus. Go inside.”

Hercules couldn’t help but grin behind his mask. _Yes! Only a few more minutes and he could hold his wife._

“But...”

“No buts, Klonus, take Aeson and Ilea inside.” Her tone brooked no argument and he had no choice but to go inside and leave his mother to deal with the stranger.

As soon as she had made sure her children were safely out of earshot, she turned around and faced the man standing in her yard. “Well, do you want to explain yourself?”

He started to close the distance between them but stopped short at her question. “Excuse me?”

“Honestly, Hercules. Is this any way for a grown man to act?”

_Hercules._ She wasn’t fooled. Slowly, he removed the mask. “You knew who I was?”

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “I have been your wife for years now. Regardless of whatever mask you are wearing, I would know you anywhere. Blind I would know you.”

A shiver went down his spine at her words. 

“But you haven’t answered my question, Hercules.”

“I’ve been gone for so long, I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to see if...” He let his sentence trail off as his words failed him. What he was feeling he couldn’t adequately put into words. Without another word, he closed the distance between them, reached out and pulled her towards him until her body was flush against his. 

“I love you.” Hercules lowered his head until their lips were mere inches apart. “I’ve missed you, Deianeira.” He whispered as his lips grazed hers.

She couldn’t stop her body from melting against his. She didn’t want to. It had been too long since she had been held like this. Too long since her husband had whispered words of love to her. “Oh, how I’ve missed you, my love.”

As she swayed against him, he picked her up, spun her around to bring her back down for his kiss. Their lips met and long awaited desire flared between. They both forgot where they were, the only thing that mattered was that they keep touching each other.

A gasp of disbelief brought them out of their reverie.

“Klonus, Aeson come quick! Mommy is kissing that strange man!”

“What? No way!” Sounds of children running echoed through the yard.

Hercules quickly turned around to see his three children staring at him with their mouths agape.

“It’s Daddy!” Three young voices cried in unison as they launched themselves at their father. “You’re back, you’re back!” They yelled over and over again.

He bent down and scooped them up into his arms, hugging them tightly. “I’ve missed you!”

“Why were you wearing a mask, Daddy?”

He winked at his wife. “I wanted to fool, Mommy. But she wasn’t fooled for a minute.” 

Three little faces stared up at him. “Where did you get it?”

“It’s something that Salmoneus invented. Something about going to houses wearing a mask and asking for candy.” Hercules shrugged his shoulders. “He thinks it will bring in the big dinars for him. But I have my doubts. I don’t think it’ll catch on.” He turned to look as his wife. “But you know Salmoneus. Always with the big dreams” As he set his children back down, he handed the mask to them. “Why don’t you three go have fun with it?”

“Yay!”

They didn’t have to be told twice. Without saying another word they took off running. They’re laughter rang out carried along by the wind as each one began to claim the first turn.

Deianeira stared after their children, with a smile on her face, for a few moments before she turned her face towards her husband. “That was very sweet.”

“You think that was sweet?” At her nod, he continued, “Well, I kind of had an ulterior motive.”

“You did?” She pushed her hair out of her eyes.

“Uh huh.” Hercules nodded. “You see if the children are preoccupied with the mask than that leaves you and me free to....”

Once more a smile began to spread across her face as she quickly interrupted. “I see.”

An answering smile appeared on his. “You do?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Do you have any objections?”

She quickly shook her head. “No. Not a one.”

Hercules slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. “Now, where were we?” He whispered as he lowered his head and claimed her lips once more.


End file.
